


Boys just wanna have fun

by Destiel



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: Levi is still heartbroken over Nico, especially after seeing Nico with a new guy, so he seeks comfort in his friend Jo, and in his favorite bar. And gets noticed.
Relationships: Travis Montgomery/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 16
Kudos: 151





	Boys just wanna have fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/gifts).



> Okay, this is the first time I'm writing for this "pairing", because I totally think both, Levi and Travis, deserve better than what they got (and are getting in Travis's case), and I totally think they would make a very cute couple. I've written for Grey's Anatomy before, but not these characters. Also: The story is unbetaed and English is not my Native Language (I'm from Austria), but I read it like 10 times now and hope, if there are still mistakes, they are not that bad... if so, I'm sorry... comments and kudos are alwas nice =D

** Boys just wanna have fun **

“I cannot believe how easy it was for him to move on...” Levi cursed, scrolling yet again through Nico’s instagram page.

Yes, Levi was fully aware that _he_ had been the one telling Nico that he wanted more. That he wanted a boyfriend who stood by him and not treat him like some piece of flesh, and while he had always enjoyed the sex, it definitely wasn’t all he was looking for in a relationship. Levi wanted someone who wasn’t afraid to introduce him to their parents. Someone whose hand he could hold in public. Someone that wasn’t ashamed of him. He had secretly hoped that Nico would at least put up a fight when he had confronted him, but instead all Nico had done was wish him luck. As if what they had had never had meant anything to Nico.

Maybe it hadn’t.

Maybe Levi had just been naive and stupid.

Stupid enough to think Nico cared about him.

And now – only a few weeks later – Nico was showing off a new beau clinging to his arm as if he wanted to rub it into Levi’s face.

“Why are you even still following him?” Jo asked curiously, looking over his shoulder. “You know you deserve better than him.”

They were having an after-work-drink in their favorite bar together, something that had become somewhat of a ritual since they moved in together. Whenever they had the same shift they met up here to enjoy each other’s company, and Levi had to admit that it felt good to have found a new friend. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the most social person and it wasn’t easy for him to connect with people. It was funny, though, how far they had come, considering they had spent a night together when Levi had just started at Grey-Sloan Memorial and everyone had still called him ‘glasses’.

“Like you aren’t keeping tabs on Alex anymore, huh?” Levi shot back, but still closing the picture.

“That’s...” Jo started, but Levi interrupted her immediately.

“Different? Maybe it is, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

“I never said it did,” Jo replied, placing a hand on Levi’s shoulder. “But you’re gonna find someone else. We both will. Someone that’s worthy of our love. And until then, there’s nothing wrong with having a little fun, is there?” A smile appeared on her face. “Don’t look now, but there’s a guy who’s been checking you out the last ten minutes. And he’s all alone. I think I’ve seen him around before. He’s one of the firefighters working with Warren.”

Immediately, Levi tried to turn around, but Jo blocked his view.

“I just told you not to look,” she hissed, her eyes widening once she turned around again. “Oh Shit! He’s coming over. I gotta go.”

And before Levi had any chance to react, Jo had already grabbed her coat and made her way towards the exit.

“Great!” Levi sighed, rolling his eyes at her.

He didn’t have much time to be annoyed, though, because the second he turned towards the bar again, he saw him standing right next to him. Tall, handsome, with the most beautiful and open smile on his lips. A pair of warm, brown eyes looking directly at him made his breath catch in his throat and his stomach flutter.

“H-H-Hi,” Levi stammered, trying to find his composure.

“Hi,” the guy gave back. “Sorry to be so straightforward, but haven’t I seen you at Grey-Sloan before? Aren’t you one of the doctors that work in the ER?”

Levi felt his cheeks heat up. He knew way well that he was blushing. It didn’t happen every day that someone remembered _him_ , of all people. Levi Schmitt. Usually he disappeared in the crowd. Especially a crowd of so many amazing doctors he worked with. One of which he wasn’t _yet_ but definitely planned on becoming eventually.

“Uhm... yeah... I am. And you’re one of the firefighters from Station 19, right?” he finally managed to say, hoping he wasn’t making a complete fool of himself.

“Travis. My name is Travis Montgomery,” he introduced himself, giving him another one of those beautiful smiles.

“I’m Levi. Schmitt,” Levi replied, looking up at him. “So... what brings you here?”

Travis chuckled.

“Well... I was thirsty, and this is my favorite bar.”

Levi couldn’t help but grin at that.

“Mine too,” he admitted.

“I like to hang out here and decompress after a stressful shift. Usually I come here with my friends, but it seems like everyone is busy tonight,” Travis went on. “And since your friend seemed to be in a hurry as well, I thought I could come over and keep you company. Unless you want me to leave you alone. I can do that too,” he offered. “From my point of view it seemed like you are not having the best of days.”

“I’m not,” Levi sighed. “My ex just posted a picture with what seems to be his new boyfriend and I hate that he isn’t even as half as miserable as I am.”

The moment the words left his mouth, Levi already regretted them.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry... I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sure you have better things to do than listen to a stranger talk about his broken heart. I’m sure that wasn’t what you were looking for when you decided to come over here.”

“I wasn’t looking for anything,” Travis said, smiling at him. “And if it helps to talk about it, I’m a good listener.”

“Thanks, but I don’t think it does,” Levi grimaced. “I mean, deep down I know it was the right thing for me to break up with him, but...”

“...but it still hurts,” Travis finished his sentence, nodding at him. “Yeah, I know the feeling. Especially if he’s that quick replacing you.”

_Ouch_. As true as those words were, they hit Levi like a brick. It felt like the knife Nico had stabbed him in the heart with was getting twisted slowly, making the pain even stronger.

“You know what?” Travis went on. “How about showing this ex of yours that he’s not the only one that can move on?”

Curiously, Levi looked at him.

“What do you mean?”

Travis grabbed Levi’s phone.

“Open the camera,” he instructed Levi, and when he did, he took it again.

Placing an arm around Levi’s shoulder he pressed a kiss to Levi’s cheek, and at the same time Levi heard the clicking sound of his camera. It all happened way too fast for Levi to react in any way, but the warmth radiating from Travis’s body felt good. So good, that for a moment he was tempted to just lean into him. For the first time in a while he felt _seen_ again. Travis’s lips on his cheek left a tingling feeling, even when Travis had already pulled back.

Giving Levi back his phone Travis looked at him earnestly.

“You should post the picture. This ex of you... he needs to know that you can have fun without him as well. That you’re not sitting around at home waiting for him to come back. Believe me, there are other men out there that would be happy to spend their time with you.”

“Men like you?” Levi asked shyly, biting his lower lip.

“Yeah,” Travis smiled again. “Men like me. If I didn’t think you were interesting, I wouldn’t have come over to talk to you.”

Once again Levi felt himself blush.

“Th-Thanks. So... you wanna get out of here?”

“And do what?” Travis asked back.

There was no rejection in his voice, no resistance. He sounded curious, interested even.

Levi knew the were flirting, and he liked it. Enjoyed it even. He was playing with fire, and he sure as hell wouldn’t mind getting burned. Not by a guy like Travis.

“Whatever the hell you want,” Levi replied, smiling up at him.

“Whatever we both want,” Travis corrected him, grabbing one of Levi’s hands. “I’m in.”

“Me too,” Levi gave back, letting Travis lead him out of the bar.

Travis pulled him around the next corner, and Levi felt himself being pushed against a brick wall, pinned against it by Travis’s body.

“I’d like to kiss you now,” he announced.

“I’d like to kiss you, too,” Levi answered hoarsely, placing a hand in the back of Travis’s neck and pulling him closer. He could already feel his hot breath on his skin, looking deep into his eyes. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Before he could say anthing more, Travis’s lips were on his, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. With so much fire and passion, so much desire, that it made Levi’s knees go weak. He sank against Travis’s body, felt like he was melting into him. His arms held onto Travis’s jacket and he just never wanted him to stop anymore.

Maybe Jo was right.

Maybe it was okay for him to start living again.

To have a little fun.

And maybe all of this would lead to more than just fun.

And if it didn’t, he at least had done something that had just felt good, had just felt right in this moment.

For the first time since the break-up, Levi felt like himself again. Felt like he could find happiness again.

Without Nico.


End file.
